


Winter fairytale

by cffn



Category: GOT7
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, because i cant tag, fairytale story, lots of snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cffn/pseuds/cffn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Mark was a prince and Jackson the sun, this would happen in the dead of winter, in some universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> First; think of fairytales. Think differently from the usual fiction.  
> Second; think Mark as a prince made of ice and Jackson the sun (which he is when smiling like he does)  
> Third; this is not what you probably expected. Very.. artsy? Poetic? Figurative?
> 
> Anyway. Enjoy.

Once there was a prince. He was pale and blue. His skin was like the shiniest marble ever been polished. His lips the palest shade of pink and so full you could almost taste the sweet nectar which was in his voice and breath. His eyes were dark like the frozen pools in the deep, dark and hidden places somewhere in the middle of the magical forests. But his eyes were filled with sadness when he looked at world he lived in and his longing for that one day in his life grew more desperate with every passing wintery day. Those dark pools of vision saw only one speck of hope in all the stilled world of white and blue. The prince was as was the deepest frost covering winter. His soul was reaching out to cry to the world but there was no one to hear his call over the howling wind of snow and ice. This kingdom was always cold. Always it stood at the edge of the world, shielding itself from anyone with freezing blustery winds and flurries of snow which turned to blizzards, burying any adventurer under their icy, silent graves whence there was no returning to the world of laughter and love.

The prince’s only hope was burning inside him. It was the only part of him that was warm. But it was fragile and scared. It hid under the thick layers of ice that covered even the prince. He had nothing to lose and yet the fear of losing that one small part of warmth filled the prince with horrible fears and doubts. But when that one day came he forgot all his worries and lifted his emotionless face up towards the sky that usually was dark, cold and empty.

Only once a year did the sun come out and peer down onto the silvery land. The sun smiled down at the prince who stood rigid and waiting in the same spot in his white garden of frozen flowers surrounding him like he was the most delicate bluebell in midst of a herd of lilies. Always he was waiting for the sun to kiss his cheeks, to let its rays linger on his pale, cold lips as if daring him to smile. The prince’s dark eyes would only shine with happiness when the sun played with the locks of his colorless hair and cascaded onto his skin like a touch of a butterfly wings. The sun was touching his graceful icy face as he stood outside in his bleak garden surrounded by all those things that were alive when the snow would be gone.

The prince savoured every moment of the golden kisses over his skin and the laughter in his ears when the sun burst out with billions steams of endless sunlight that were the jingling of the fairest bells rejoicing the miracle of being alive. His hope burnt like hot coals inside his chest and the prince wanted to shake off the shackles holding his limbs rooted to the snow and ice. He wished he was nothing more than a frozen flower on the courtyard, like a sleeping beauty waiting to be kissed awake in the spring by the golden king; the sun. If he was a flower he would think of nothing, he would feel nothing, he would see nothing. And he would not miss the sun when it was time for it to say farewell once again. His kingdom had no spring to wait for. His kingdom was always cold. Always blue. Always white. Always so motionless and forever cold. Only the flowers the frostbite drew onto the glass bloomed in this land. And the prince despaired when the last golden string of hope disappeared and the land was covered again with the darkest and coldest of winter.

The deep and dark winter cruelly envelopes the prince and he cries alone. His tears are the falling diamonds of arctic winter, filling the garden floor with thousands of them, making everything sparkle and shine. But the prince can’t see the beauty of the silence he lives in. He can’t fall in love with the endless falling of millions of different snowflakes. He has no heart left to enjoy the wind caressing his cheeks and pinching them into softest of shade of pink. He can’t because he has fallen in love with the sun. But when the sun was gone and its rays of bright sunlight were there no longer getting thru to the surface of his icy kingdom, the price felt his heart shrinking in fright. The small heart fluttered in its tightening cage like a little bird wanting to escape. But it couldn’t. It was trapped. The soul of the prince, once a year so shining and glistering in the sun was fading, falling to eversleep.

So the prince stood in his courtyard, his heart frozen, his soul sleeping, his empty and sad gaze looking ever up to the sky above, always clouded with heavy gray clouds, always hiding the sun and its burning rays of light from him.

The heavy ice crept over the slender form of the prince who now was like he had always wanted to be; the lonely frozen flower forever waiting to be awakened. Anyone who would have seen him would have wondered why had the prince such a longing and sadness so clearly carved on his marble like face. They would have wondered about the diamonds scattered on the ground like a shattered soul had been broken down with cruel axes. The prince had stopped crying. His heart was no longer able to feel. No longer could he hear or see anything. His thoughts were wrapped under a heavy snowy blanket and his soul only barely existing anymore. He had mourned so long he had turned to ice.

No one knew how the prince had yearned for the touch of the sun, to be cradled and wrapped into the warmth, into the liberating brightness where his soul could fly free across the universe and he could feel his lips warming and turning to smile at the sun whom he had loved so much he had wanted to give his life away just to be allowed to bask in the sun’s eternal golden light.

His frozen form turned to solid ice as the winter bore on and the before so marble skin began to turn translucent. He was dying, standing there in surrounded with his quiet company of lilies down at his feet. Only the smallest flicker of light kept the tiniest spark of hope faintly shimmering inside the hollow and freezing prison. In the dusty corner of his heart him hope was keeping him warm and alive. He didn’t see the flurries of snow, gathering over his form, hiding him from the world under their soft and comforting weight. With his last remaining thoughts the prince wished the hope would die as he had no strength to live, no strength to love his kingdom anymore, not without his beloved sun.

A silence fell upon the lands. Everything was quiet, eerie. Blue and white. Gray and deepest of blackness. Time passed on outside the prince’s frozen shell where he lay sleeping, like a beauty forgotten inside a cage of ice.

A morning dawned. It crept over the hills and valleys. It climbed up and swept down the halls and walls like a giddy child. If you listened closely you could hear the first rays of morning sun giggling like billions of little fairies dancing over the secret ponds. The sun reached its burning, gentle grace over the snowy kingdom and smiled. His eyes were searching at the prince who was a beautiful statue of transparent ice glistening in the sun’s light by now.

The sun moved closer to the prince he missed in his absence from this corner of the universe. He walked thru the garden of cold lilies and with every step a small burst of sheer life sprang from the ground. It was green, full of growth and smells of summer and laughter echoing everywhere. The sun stood before the prince, looking at the cold surface. He saw the tiniest glimmer of hope still fighting deep inside the prince, its scared flicker sparkling from the many edges and curves of the ice. The sun smiled and reached his warm hands to caress the frozen face of the prince. He bent over to kiss the nose. He kissed the closed eyes. He kissed the lips he had wanted to kiss for a long time now but his love for the whole galaxies had taken him away for so long. In the end the sun had wanted to return to the prince as he had captured the sun’s heart by just smiling at him. Just so easily was love created and it was able to spread its wings to elevate ones whole being high above melancholy.

The thick layer of ice began to melt as the sun embraced the prince. A tremor of shivers shook the prince and sent a cascade of tiny icy shards flying in the air where the gentle wind picked them up and flew around the sun and the prince like a whirlwind of dusted diamonds. The sun laughed, his joy so enormous it shattered the glass surface of the sleeping prince. The hard shell fell on the ground and burst into millions of glimmering pieces.

“Wake up my prince.” The sun cooed at the pale prince who was still cold but no longer transparent. “Have you waited for me long?” He kissed the prince on the lips again and felt them warming slowly to his touch. The sun smiled and kissed the last remaining drops of ice clinging onto the prince’s eyelashes away. “I am here now and you will never be cold again.”

The prince woke up. Like in a fairytale he was kissed awake and saved from the deadly sadness. His soul sang out, his heart fluttered and quivered but not out of fear but out of love and happiness. His thoughts were light and his smile crept on his lips like a thief in the night. He touched the sun’s gently smiling face. 

“I will never be sad again as long as I have you.” Then the prince kissed the sun. His whole kingdom burst with unbelievable light that made the earth shake and the mountains crumble. And then the winter was over.

There was spring in the air and in the prince’s heart. He had the sun and the sun loved him most in the universe and their souls danced in the brightness of the sun and cradled in the softness of their smiles and love.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I wrote this today because I got the idea at 5am when I was standing in the blizzard waiting for my bus. I remember I had a storybook as a child with a story of a boy whose only warm part was his heart.. Couldn't find the book. Sad.
> 
> Also, because I am annoyingly finnish and there's shitload of snow outside at the moment (and still snowing) and love my melancholic scenery I went with Apocalyptica while writing. Go figure.
> 
> Was it too odd? Too much snow? Too fairytale'ish? Too... something? Oh god. I'm sorry if it was horrible!


End file.
